Generally, techniques for collecting a variety of vehicle data (e.g., sensor data, control data, network data, etc.), which is generated in real-time during operation of the vehicle, are developed so as to enhance vehicle quality as well as various convenience services (e.g., public service, personalization service, etc.). The vehicle data typically includes various control and tuning data, and because the vehicle data is generated at temporal intervals as short as 10-100 ms, it can be beneficial to selectively collect the data depending on purpose of use, rather than collecting a full set of data.
Accordingly, it is desirable to selectively collect the vehicle data based on a logging policy which defines data collection specification (e.g., types of collected data, time of collecting data, cycle of collecting data, methods of collecting data, priority of collecting data, etc.) to selectively collect the vehicle data, depending on the given purpose of use. However, when a plurality of logging policies are applied to one single vehicle under a multi-user and/or multi-service environment, collisions may occur among the plurality of logging policies.